Ella es magia
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: "Ven pequeño no temas, tengo tu comida favorita. Vamos solo quiero volar…" / Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Conociendote

Promt #6: Luna Lovegood está loca y el Sr. Granger es su doctor  
Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

 _"Bienvenido"_ rezaba el cartel sobre el mostrador. Doce años fueron mucho tiempo ¿verdad? No imaginabas que aún quedara personal que te recordará en el hospital, pero esas pobres enfermeras cansadas y llenas de arrugas en los ojos siguen aquí.

Los reflejos felices en los ojos de las más jóvenes te sacan una sonrisa. ¿Cómo esperabas que te olvidarán? Pasaste como un torbellino lleno de hormonas cuando comenzaste tu internado. Hoy regresas más serio, sin la seducción en los labios y un título de psicólogo infantil bajo el brazo.

¿Qué fue de aquel joven de ojos almendrados y rostro apuesto? El espejo ya no lo refleja cada mañana, pero en el fondo sabes que su ausencia se compensa con el futuro prometedor que lograste llevar a cabo.

Tocan la puerta y el sonido distrae tus pensamientos. Una enfermera joven aparece en la puerta semi abierta

— Doctor Granger ¿está listo para el recorrido? — sonríes. Jamás te has sentido más listo que en ese instante.

Te levantas y coges la tablilla de expedientes. No son muchos los pacientes que atenderás, pero hay una en especial que te llama la atención, pues es mucho mayor que los demás. Sigues a la enfermera por los corredores principales hasta la zona de internamiento infantil; esas pobres criaturas dejadas al azar por el destino están ahora en tus manos.

Los murmullos te persiguen, pero ¡oh no cariño! Tú no los provocas. No se habla en voz alta. Nadie desea despertar la furia de un paciente que por fin ha logrado conciliar el sueño.

Las paredes cambian de color y sabes que estás en tu zona de confort. El silencio se evapora y las risas melancólicas ligeras como plumas llenan tus oídos. Una en especial te llama la atención. Es cálida… es auténtica.

Durante años has escuchado a los niños de los hospitales reír. Son risas llenas de madurez, con tintes de histeria; risas hechas para reconfortar a los demás y pocas veces de verdadera alegría. Por eso ésta te llama y te llena por completo.

Buscas con la mirada al emisor esa risa. La encuentras entre las mesas de colores chillones, rodeada de otros niños como si fuesen una tribu apache con las piernas cruzadas y sombreros puntiagudos de papel en las cabezas.

La enfermera que te guía suspira y te observa con las cejas levantadas en una expresión rara. _" No hay nada que hacer, te acostumbraras..."_. Con voz enérgica la enfermera llamó a los niños. Todos excepto ella corrieron a sus sillas.

Te acercaste con una sonrisa a esa pequeña personita. Al agacharte levantó la mirada sonriendo y por unos instantes olvidaste quien eras. ¿Pero cómo pensabas evitar perder el sentido? Jamás te habían observado así, sentiste como esos ojos azules te tocaron el alma y se robaron todos tus secretos.

* * *

De nuevo has postergado lo inevitable, su expediente quedó debajo de todos los demás ¿Acaso no quieres saber qué tiene atada a esa niña de ojos brillantes? La duda te corroe, pero aun así no te quieres preguntar por qué las enfermeras por ordenes de tu antecesor, le dejan andar por los pasillos con un palito de madera detrás de la oreja.

Quieres dejar de pensar y tomas el primer expediente, dice Charlie con letras azules seguido TEPT*, suspiras impotente esa abreviatura cada vez se vuelve más común. Observas la foto con cuidado cabellos oscuros y una ligera cicatriz en la frente, él estaba junto a los otros sentado en el piso esta mañana. También Marien y Agnes, las niñas que visitaste esta mañana.

Sólo tienes diez niños internados de tiempo completo, cinco estaban sentados alrededor de ella, todos tienen trastornos derivados de vivencias traumáticas ¿También ella? Te preguntas, la respuesta más probable la conoces.

Terminas de leer los últimos expedientes de esos niños que sólo van a revisión, la ansiedad, los trastornos de aprendizaje y la depresión abundan. Su carpeta es azul y suspiras, el color ya te da una idea de lo que podrás encontrar.

Luna Lovegood, un nombre curioso, tan curioso como la ropa que utiliza en la fotografía, trece años ¡vaya! Esa si es sorpresa ¿verdad? Jurarías que no tiene más de once, debe ser por su complexión tan delgada, es como un duende… no, es una adolescente un año menor que tu propia hija.

El corazón se te encoje cuando observas su fecha de ingreso: cuatro años atrás, pocas visitas el primer año, el estado paga sus gastos, le quedan tres años a los dieciséis la dejaran a su suerte en el mundo exterior. ¿Pero que padeces? Te preguntas, el campo que debe decirlo está en blanco.

No es hasta la tercera hoja que encuentras la respuesta junto a una nota: trastorno delirante mixto y depresión grave con características psicóticas, reza con marcador rojo la hoja. Madre muerta en accidente domestico, padre alcohólico desaparecido.

Mientras más lees las notas de tu antecesor sobre el día a día de esa niña, el nudo que tenías en la garganta crece y te preguntas ¿Lograrás que esa pequeña olvide sus delirios sobre la magia y pueda continuar? Lo único que sabes es que lo intentaras.

La última nota te deja desconcertado, sólo es una línea que no sabes como tomar ¿será una broma? ¿Una especie de burla a tu inteligencia? Cierras el expediente y decides ir a casa, tu hija te espera.

Pero en el subconsciente es traicionero, mientras duermes esos ojos te persiguen mientras una risa suave te acompaña y repites como un mantra _"ella es magia"_.

Notas:

Uno de tres, esperando cumplir con la idea.

TEPT* : trastorno de estres post-traumatico, se produce en niños que han sido traumatizados por la violencia, el abuso físico o sexual, o han vivido una guerra o un desastre natural. Se caracteriza por recuerdos de los momentos críticos que suelen ocurrir sin previo aviso.

Si ven alguna falla de puntuación / acentos/ dedazos, por favor díganmelo, mi beta se fue a un trabajo esclavizador y no termino de corregir mis horrores.


	2. Magia y realidad

**Magia y realidad**

-Luna, por favor… concéntrate, nos veremos mañana- ¿Qué te concentres? ¡Lo haces! siempre lo haces pero ellos no lo ven. ¡Es tan dificil! Si ellos supieran qué hacer levitar un lápiz es algo más que decir un par de palabras graciosas, pero sonríes y aceptas la indicación, la señorita de nombre impronunciable se va antes de que puedas responder.

Ellos no quieren que levantes los lápices, ni que hagas volar las hojas de tu tarea por toda la habitación, los deberes son pesados ¡Muggles! ¿Para qué quiere saber una bruja como viajan? En cuanto cumplas dieciséis estás segura de que podrás aparecer en el lugar que desees con solo desearlo ¡La playa! Si, quieres conocer la playa.

El Sr. Granger es amable, la mayor parte del tiempo a veces sientes que se desespera o te mira con tristeza… en especial aquella vez que viste un thestral. Hoy te ha prometido presentarte a alguien especial para él, lo estas esperando con ansias.

Es el único que sabe casi tanto como tu de hadas, te ha regalado un libro de duendes y gnomos muy chusco ¡los muggles piensan que son pequeñitos y con sombreros! Si supieran que parecen patatas se llevarían una decepción.

Sientes que te observan, están detrás de espejo… de nuevo. Agnes está a punto de tener un ataque, ha comenzado a rascarse la cabeza y a mirarte con los ojos chuecos ¿Deberías llamar a Ethan? Él siempre la calma, esperas que no la lleven a dormir siempre vuelve más callada y triste.

Si no estuviera prohibido te gustaría poder hacerle un Obliviate, a veces te gustaría hacértelo a ti para olvidar y pensar que eres como aquellos que te rodean, que no corre magia por tus venas.

Desde el cuarto de observación ven como te levantas y caminas ligera hacia el espejo, golpeas suave y señalas a tu compañera; ha comenzado a llorar. En la otra habitación, los practicantes que acompañan a tu doctor se sorprenden un poco… no deberías saber que hay personas ahí.

* * *

Se han llevado a Agnes, ella te cae bien de niñas se sentaba a tu lado mientras les contabas a los demás de tu mundo, tenías la esperanza de que alguno fuese mago como tu pero no hubo suerte. Hace un par de años dejaste de hacerlo, te empezaron a llamar Lunática a decirte que por eso estabas encerrada aquí.

A veces como hoy tienes la mirada perdida, desde aquí lo puedo ver no perteneces a este mundo, te marchitas con el paso de los años los muggles son crueles. Ethan, el enfermero más apuesto de todos abre la puerta y se sienta a la orilla de tu cama luce tan cansado miras sus labios moverse pero los sonidos no llegan a ti.

Se levanta y te tiende una mano, por instinto la tomas hacen eso desde que lo conoces, confías en él ¿A dónde te llevará? ¿Te dejará volver al jardín a buscar gnomos o será que el Dr. Granger quiere verte? La ultima vez te dolió la cabeza de tanto ver manchas de tinta con formas extrañas, esperas que no desee volver a hablar de tu mamá.

Si lo menciono lo vas a negar pero últimamente piensas mucho en ella, yo lo sé por como ladeas la cabeza y no hay una sonrisa en tus labios, pero lo que más te delata es la lágrima silenciosa que resbala por tu mejilla.

No lo vas a confesar pequeña bruja, pero sueles desear que la luz que se la llevo te la regrese, porque sabes que cuando una persona a la que llaman mamá llega Ethan hace las maletas, porque ha llegado el momento de ir a casa, pero tu… tu no tienes hogar, no tienes a quien llamar mamá.

* * *

Los jardines ¡vamos a buscar gnomos! Al jardinero le gusta cuando los encuentras, siempre dice que le ayudas a quitar la maleza como nadie. Hay una niña que no conoces sentada en las mesas de hierro, ahí donde los mayores toman el té cuando hace sol. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te regalaron una galleta? Era de vainilla con limón.

Tiene una melena enorme, su espalda te recuerda a alguién ¿Podría ser? El Dr. Granger viene del lado opuesto con una bolsa, volteas a ver a Ethan y te sonríe - Creo que te trajeron pastel- dice y suelta tu mano. Él siempre te trae pastel cuando habla contigo en el jardín, llegas corriendo a la mesa y agitada volteas a ver a tu enfermero favorito para decirle adiós.

Él tranquilo hace un gesto de despedida, el Dr. Granger llega a la mesa un poco después de ti, a penas puedes recuperar la respiración. - Luna- saluda, te gusta, su voz te hace sentir segura - ¿recuerdas que te presentaría a alguien importante? . Sonríes y volteas a tu derecha, se te escapa el aire.

Tu cuerpo reacciona antes de pensar, rodeas a la chica con los brazos y gritas de alegría su nombre - ¡Hermione! - Ella grita aún más fuerte y se safa de tu abrazo, su padre te jala para separarte de ella mientras grita tu nombre.

La chica con una expresión de susto le pide a su padre que la saque de ahi, que te aleje, que no quiere verte porque estás loca. Algo dentro de ti se rompe, la sonrisa se te esfuma ella nunca fue tu mejor amiga, pero volverla a ver te hizo feliz por un instante; escucharla decir que no te conoce y que no quiere estar contigo … duele.


End file.
